Krucjata - cz.5
Synergia, powierzchnia - Kim jesteś? - zapytał Eshairr. Ani myślał opuszczać broni z obcej. Tymczasem ta ani myślała się ruszyć. - Gadaj, żebym nie musiał pociągać za spust. - J-jestem Cassandra. - powiedziała przestraszona Awianka. Eldar przyjrzał się jej od stóp do głów. Z całą pewnością nie miała broni. Nawet jakby ją miała, on strzeliłby pierwszy. - Uh, możesz odłożyć broń? Proszę?... - Zrobię to. Ale tylko jeśli udowodnisz, że nie masz złych zamiarów. Xeno uniosła brew, a na jej twarz (dziób?) wstąpił jakby poirytowany grymas. - Po prostu na mnie spójrz. Zero broni, zero radia, zero pancerza… Nawet nie miałabym jak cię podziobać. - jej głos tym razem nie zdradzał strachu, a bardziej sarkazm i poirytowanie. Eshairr uniósł pytająco brew pod hełmem, po czym, postanawiając na razie jej zaufać, schował pistolet. - Masz odwagę prowokować Skorpiona. Kim ty w ogóle jesteś? - A kim ty jesteś? - odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie Awianka. - Aragsen z Saim-Hann. Ale i tak większość nazywa mnie Eshairr. - przedstawił się Eldar. - Saim-Hann? Nie jesteś stąd, prawda? - Zdecydowanie nie stąd. Awianka przyjrzała się bliżej swojemu niedoszłemu napastnikowi. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała takiego pancerza ani broni. Nawet nie miała pojęcia, co to za materiał. - Wymiana? Informacje o mnie za informacje o tobie? ---- Dłoń Wojny, mostek - Jakiekolwiek wieści z dołu? - spytał Harlan, nalewając sobie i Setowi wina. Stuknęli się kielichami i jednym łykiem pochłonęli alkohol. - Cisza. - odpowiedział oficer. Garrett westchnął wymownie. Korciło go, by samemu tam zejść i dowiedzieć się wszystkiego na własną rękę. Powstrzymywał go tylko brak zastępstwa na mostku. - Bez urazy, Garrett, ale jak możesz tak bardzo ufać obcemu? - zapytał przyjaciela Kirov. Kapitan nalał sobie ponownie wina, po czym spojrzał na niego. - Na jego miejscu już dawno wbiłbym ci nóż w plecy. - A zrobiłbyś to, gdybym A: uchronił cię przed śmiercią z rąk Inkwizycji, B: zapewnił możliwość swobodnego poruszania się po Imperium, C: był twoim bratem krwi? - No... w tym wypadku... Chwila. Powtórzysz to ostatnie? - Braterstwo krwi. To taki rytuał z jego światostatku. Wygląda mniej więcej tak: ty i on nacinacie sobie żyłę na nadgarstku, po czym stykacie ze sobą rany. Wasza krew się miesza i tworzy między wami nierozerwalną więź. Chyba jeszcze jakieś imperialne światy tak mają. - Czyli mówisz, że jesteś po części jego bratem? - Coś w ten deseń. - Człowieku, w Inkwizycji byłbyś trupem. Wtem rozmowę przyjaciół przerwał jeden z oficerów. - Sir, ktoś się do nas zbliża. Właśnie wyszli z Osnowy. Garrett momentalnie spojrzał na oficera i wyprostował się. Ktoś ich śledził? A może to jakiś korsarz postanowił się z nimi zabrać, tylko nie zdążył na odprawę? - Pokaż mi ich. - polecił podkomendnemu. Po krótkiej chwili przed tronem pojawił się ekran z widokiem kamer zewnętrznych. Wszystkie były skierowane na nowo przybyłe okręty. Dwa duże oraz pięć okrętów eskortowych. Wszystkie pomalowane na czerwień Marsa, z Cog Mechanicum na burtach. Flota ekspedycyjna Adeptus Mechanicus. - Sir, proszą o kontakt. - Daj ich na ekran. Po krótkiej chwili na ekranie przed Garrettem zamiast widoku okrętów pojawiła się tradycyjnie skrajnie zmodyfikowana twarz Tech-Kapłana po drugiej stronie. ''- Zew Omnizjasza prosi o pozwolenie na dołączenie do floty! -'' oznajmił kapłan. Ton, z jakim mówił, był wyraźnie wojskowy. Pewny i twardy.'' - Otrzymaliśmy informacje, jakoby w tym sektorze znajdowała się zaginiona ludzka technologia.'' - W sumie, im więcej, tym lepiej... - powiedział do siebie Garrett, po czym zwrócił się do Tech-Kapłana. - W porządku. Ale pod jednym warunkiem: wszyscy xenos na tej planecie są objęci moim protektoratem. Nikt nie ma prawa dokonywać tu ludobójstwa. Kapewu? ''- Uh... Tak jest, sir.'' - Powiedz mi jeszcze, z kim mam przyjemność rozmawiać? ''- Magos Explorator Lucjusz Hallerman. Moi Skitarii są do pańskiej dyspozycji.'' ---- Synergia, powierzchnia Eshairr słuchał i nagrywał to, co obca samica miała mu do powiedzenia. Według tego, co mu powiedziała, Awianie przed nadejściem ludzi byli nomadami przemierzającymi bezkresne równiny tego świata. Kiedy ludzie tu przybyli i osiedlili się, wybuchł konflikt pomiędzy obiema rasami, zakończony wiele mileniów temu. Od tego czasu małe, ale intensywnie rozwijające się państwo żyło we względnej harmonii. - Czy takie informacje cię satysfakcjonują? - spytała Cassandra. - Nawet bardzo. Więc co chcesz wiedzieć o mnie? Nie obiecuję, że dowiesz się za wiele. - odpowiedział chłodno Eldar. - To… Skąd właściwie jesteś? - Ze światostatku Saim-Hann. Wiesz cokolwiek na ten temat? - Nnnie…? - W tłumaczeniu na prostszy język, taki okręt kosmiczny, zdolny pomieścić populację planety. Saim-Hann to nazwa tego, z którego pochodzę. - Jest ich więcej. - Tak. Niewiele, ale wystarczająco, by moja rasa przetrwała. - Chwila! - przerwała mu dziewczyna. - Jak to “twoja rasa”? Bo nie za bardzo rozumiem. - Za to ja rozumiem, że przez cały czas uważałaś mnie za człowieka. - No a nim nie jesteś? I właśnie w tym momencie Eshairr strzelił bardzo wymownego helm-palma. Aż go zabolało. Kategoria:MrDoc266 Kategoria:Krucjata Kategoria:Opowiadania